


Imperial One in the Sylphlands

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocobos, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Smut, Sylphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: “Imperial one has just sat there, not moving for a while!”“This one is too scared to get closer!  This one could wake him!”Eve swallowed slowly.  “I don’t blame you.”Eve was just enjoying some down time when she is called to the Sylphlands to investigate a trespassing imperial.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Imperial One in the Sylphlands

Eve enjoyed being in the Shroud when she was having her down time. She loved being surrounded by the towering trees, shading her from the summer sun. She enjoyed listening to the kwehs of the chocobos at Bentbranch and the babbling brook. 

How could she _not_ be at home?

Her fingers danced along the cool metal of her flute as she practiced her songs. Her chocobo sat next to her, letting out a soft kweh to accompany the occasional note.

It wasn’t a song, per se, more like something that was being composed. The melody was fragmented, and the occasional note went off key, eliciting a cringe from the miqo’te and a startled kweh from her chocobo.

“Walking one! Walking one!”

Eve lifted her lips off the flute and turned to see a sylph flutter in her direction. It stopped before her, catching its breath.

“Walking one! It is an imperial one! A big imperial one!”

Eve leapt to her feet and stashed her flute away. “Where?”

“In the Sylphlands! Walking one must hurry!”

Eve jumped and mounted her chocobo. He let out a sharp kweh as they dashed through the Shroud, making their way to the Sylphlands.

* * *

Eve didn’t need to venture that deep into the Sylphlands to find the imperial that was spooking the sylphs.

A small group of sylphs were huddled behind a large tree root, chattering amongst themselves.

Eve dismounted her chocobo and one sylph turned to her.

“Walking one! Over here!”

Eve approached the group as they all turned to her, looking rather worried. “What’s the matter? Normally you’d be sending imperials away with your tricks.”

“Imperial one doesn’t react to tricks!”

“Imperial one has struck down touched ones!”

“This one is too frightened to go nearer!”

Eve frowned as she walked past the sylphs. They clustered behind her as she ducked under the root to see the imperial one.

Her brown eyes widened, and she tensed. Her left ear, the one with a large bite taken out of it, began twitching.

“…How long has that one been there?” she asked softly.

“Imperial one has just sat there, not moving for a while!”

“This one is too scared to get closer! This one could wake him!”

Eve swallowed slowly. “I don’t blame you.”

Her ear twitched more violently as she cautiously stepped forward.

Before her was Zenos, propped up against a tree and seemingly snoozing. The very man who committed suicide just a few fulms away from her by his own blade.

Why and how was he here? And why was he terrorising sylphs?

Eve took a deep breath and stepped forward. The sylphs behind her gasped softly and her chocobo let out a warning kweh.

Eve extended her arm and waved them back. She was going to approach him alone.

After a few bracing seconds, Eve took another step forward, slowly making her way closer to the slumbering prince.

As she got closer, she saw the scar up his neck from where the blade had sliced his arteries open. She could still see the way his eyes gazed upon her as he smiled, calling her his friend.

She was only perhaps five fulms away from him when he stirred. Her right ear flicked as she stopped in her steps, her earring jingling.

Zenos opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at her. He looked a little dazed, raising his hand to shield his face from the sun as he blinked blearily.

Eve swallowed hard as she glanced at the blade by his side. It was within his reach and she didn’t dare take another step forward because that would guarantee getting impaled.

Zenos lowered his hand and smiled wryly.

“Have I been caught, dear hero?” he asked in a whisper. “Have you descended to deliver retribution?”

Eve’s ears spasmed a little as she heard something was off. Her eyes swept over his pale form and her nose twitched when she smelled perspiration.

“…Are you ill?”

Zenos rolled his head to the side, leaning it against his shoulder. He closed his eyes, a soft sigh leaving him.

Eve carefully stepped forward, much to the excited and terrified gasps of the sylphs. She crouched before him, brushing his hair out of his face and placing her hand on his forehead, covering his Garlean eye.

Zenos cracked open his eyes to look up at her. Eve pressed her lips together.

“How did this happen?”

Zenos remained silent much to her frustration. The miqo’te turned to the sylphs and beckoned them. They faffed around before one brave sylph dared approach them.

“Did one of your tricks do this?” she asked the shivering one.

The sylph looked at Zenos, whose gaze was firmly fixed on the warrior, then nodded.

“Used a morbol bomb this one did! A special morbol bomb! But imperial one does not get sick!”

“Well he is sick. Is there anything that we can do to make him feel better?”

The sylph looked taken aback. “But why would walking one help imperial one?”

“Yes, walking one,” Zenos echoed and Eve gave him a reprimanding look. “Why would you aid me?”

Eve sighed softly. “I would never strike down someone who cannot fight back.”

Zenos’s lips quirked as he closed his eyes. The sylph hovered over Eve’s shoulder.

“Imperial one should be sick for a day. This one made the special bomb to urge imperial ones to go away for a long time.”

Eve sighed as she got to her feet. “Can you stand, Zenos?” Zenos didn’t answer and Eve huffed, kicking his ankle. “Didn’t expect you to be a chatterbox but you could at least make this less difficult.”

She turned a little, her hand hovering over her linkpearl. She stared ahead for a few moments, fingering the linkpearl but never pressing down.

“…Twelve be damned. Come on.”

Eve bent down and heaved Zenos up to his feet. She yelped when she staggered at his weight, stumbling and trying to balance them. Her chocobo raced to the other side of Zenos, worming his way under his arm to provide support. Eve nodded to her faithful companion as they dragged the Garlean through the Sylphlands.

* * *

Eve stood guard by the tent she had put up in the Bramble Patch. Surprisingly, Zenos was able to fit inside but left little room for her.

Not that she was intending to share a tent with him for the night.

Her chocobo clawed at the dirt and she reached out for him.

“You head back to Bentbranch,” she said and gave him a small pouch with gil. “This should be enough for a night in a warm stable for you.”

Her companion let out a worried kweh and she shook her head.

“I’ll be fine. Now go.”

The chocobo looked between the tent and her before nodding and taking off. Eve watched him run off and perched herself on a stump. She pulled her lyre out and began playing a simple melody to clear her mind.

She pondered what her fellow comrades would say if they found her like this, sheltering the very man who terrorised two nations, leaving broken souls wherever he turned.

The imagined reactions would more or less be the same. Disapproval and demands that he should be put down like a rabid beast.

Even to this day, Eve could hear Raubahn’s words. That allowing him to live was not an option. And Eve wholeheartedly agreed. Such a tyrant shouldn’t be suffered to live nor should he walk home scot free.

Eve had considered the many ways she should deal with him but no matter how she tried to justify her actions, it led to her realising she’d be no different to the villains she was fighting against for the sake of Eorzea and Hydaelyn. Even when presented with the option of whether to allow Laurentius and Yuyuhase to live after their heinous acts, Eve expressed her opinion that they should be allowed to live.

However, she was of the opinion that should they squander this chance to redeem themselves, she wouldn’t be as merciful, especially with Laurentius. She saw potential in the man, and she swore that should she ever see him again, she’ll break his nose.

Eve’s ear twitched when she heard the shuffling of sheets. She turned to the tent and waited a few beats before turning away.

She grabbed her bag and looked through it. She nibbled her lip, glanced back at the tent then grabbed her hatchet and gathering clothes.

* * *

Half an hour passed, and Eve was cooking chicken and mushrooms over a campfire. At her side was a couple of gourds filled with mint lassi.

There was no movement in the tent since she got back. She had checked earlier and saw Zenos was still sleeping.

He looked peaceful. It served as a reminder that underneath the armour and cold demeanour, he was just a vulnerable mortal like herself and her companions. 

Eve plated the chicken and mushrooms, setting the saucepan to the side. She grabbed a gourd and approached the tent, parting the folds to stick her head in.

There he was, sleeping like a babe. His chest heaved with his steady breaths, hands laced and resting on his abdomen. He slumbered like everyone else she knew, cocooned in dreams to calm him down for the night.

With no piercing gaze nor cruel smirk, Eve found him to even be attractive.

“My friend, do you intend to let the cold in much longer?”

Eve’s ears pricked straight up, her earring jingling with the sudden movement. Zenos smirked slightly as he opened his eyes. Eve narrowed hers and gripped the gourd tighter.

“Are you thirsty?”

Zenos glanced at the gourd in her hand, his smirk growing a little wider. “Ah, I see.”

Eve’s ear twitched when she heard resignation in his voice. She popped the gourd open and took a loud gulp of the lassi. She swallowed and held the gourd to him.

Zenos sat up and looked at the gourd thoughtfully before accepting it. He raised it to his lips and took a small sip. Eve nodded.

“Are you hungry?”

Zenos remained silent, simply staring at the half empty gourd. Eve growled as she ducked out of the tent, grabbed a serving of chicken and mushrooms then went back to the tent to place the plate in his lap.

“You don’t have to eat everything,” she said as she handed him a fork and knife. “And I know it’s nothing fancy. I won’t be insulted if you rather wouldn’t eat at all.”

She ducked out of the tent and returned to the campfire, sitting down and taking a deep breath to calm herself down. Suddenly, killing him like this wasn’t such a bad idea.

Eve pulled her lyre out to practice her songs again. She sang along, keeping her voice soft so she didn’t attract too much attention.

Her ear twitched when she heard someone speak and turned to see an empty plate and gourd outside of the tent. She lowered her lyre and approached the empty things, sighing a little as she picked them up.

“…You’re welcome.”


	2. Princely One in the Bramble Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where it gets...explicit...

Eve woke to the sound of pained groans. Her eyes fluttered open, being met with the night sky that was framed by oversized brambles and branches.

Her left ear twitched as the groans grew louder and she sat up in her bedroll, looking back at the tent.

“Zenos?”

She pushed herself to her feet and dashed to the tent, poking her head in to see the imperial prince in a restless state of sleep. She crawled over him to place a hand over his forehead.

His eyes snapped open and a sly smirk curled on his face.

Eve yelped as her world spun and next thing she knew, she was underneath the large Garlean. She flapped about like a trapped chocobo chick which only served to have him press his weight down on her more.

“So naïve, dear friend,” he cooed as he ran his knuckles against her cheek. “But so thoughtful to check in on me.”

He grinned as he reached to turn the lamp on that hung just above them. The miqo’te hissed at the change in light.

“For the love of Menphina, what do you want?” Eve snapped as she pressed her hands against his chest.

Something dark flashed in Zenos’s eyes and her stomach dropped.

Yep. This was it. She extended mercy to an enemy who never deserved it and now she was going to die at his hand.

Eve thrashed about more, wincing when Zenos snatched her wrists and pinned them down to the ground. She gnashed her teeth at him, to which he mirrored her, albeit more playfully.

Eve froze when he flashed his teeth at her. Her left ear spasmed wildly as she remembered that day in Ala Mhigo. How he brazenly snatched her ear with those teeth and ripped flesh from flesh, taking her earring before swallowing what he had claimed from her.

Eve was convinced that Zenos intended to eat her whole with his piercing gaze staring down at her.

With his free hand, he tipped her chin up and crushed his lips into hers. 

Eve’s eyes widened. She whimpered underneath him, her hands jerking in response. She felt her cheeks burn, more so when his cool, golden hair brushed against them.

When he pulled away, she let out a gasp, looking at him warily. He smiled down at her, thumb stroking her chin. He released her wrists and Eve shakily lifted her hand to brush the hair out of his face.

Her fingertips brushed against his skin and her eyes were drawn to the scar across his neck.

Slowly, she let her hand drop a bit to run her fingers along it and Zenos’s breath hitched slightly.

“Is this a dream?” Eve asked in a whisper.

She purred as Zenos stroked her head, his fingertips putting a hint of pressure at the base of her right ear.

“If it is, then I pray we do not wake,” was his answer.

Eve whimpered when Zenos descended for another kiss, lifting his weight off her so she could adjust underneath him comfortably. Eve shifted up a little, not breaking the kiss and letting his hands pet her head. His hands went to her shirt and she froze, grabbing his wrists and pulling away to look up at him.

“…What is it that you really want?” she asked.

Zenos tilted his head slightly, eyes moving away from her questioning gaze.

“…Perhaps respite. Perhaps a…bond. Something…to make me feel like I’m alive.”

Eve looked at his scar. “You should be dead.”

Zenos chuckled dryly. “Would you prefer me dead?”

Eve parted her lips but pressed them together after a few seconds. She ran her fingers along the scar.

“How? How are you still alive? We buried you for Twelve’s sake.”

Zenos didn’t respond, just played with her ears and eliciting some quiet purrs.

“…Some questions I’d like to keep unanswered, Eve.”

The miqo’te snapped her gaze back to him. “How do you know…?”

She was interrupted by a firm kiss. Her ears twitched a little as his hands moved back to her shirt and began pulling it off her. She shuddered as his hands slid against her skin, fingertips rubbing in small circles as he explored her body.

Zenos broke the kiss for air and pressed his lips against hers once more to stop her from asking more questions. Eve yielded as she lay back, allowing him to take the lead.

His hands continued to roam her body, sliding to hold her by her back and lift her hips to pull her trousers down. Eve fumbled to push her shoes off then kick her trousers off next.

Zenos lifted his lips from hers, hungry eyes roaming her body that was now clad in naught but smallclothes. He smirked a little as he took her hands to guide them to his linen shirt.

Eve hesitated but after some more prompting, she eased him out of his shirt, blushing a little brighter as she was greeted to the sight of his chiseled chest, decorated with a few scars from previous battles.

Her hands had never felt smaller as she took her time to note each scar on him, comparing to her own.

She lifted her gaze when Zenos grabbed her hand and guided it further south, pressing it against the bulge she was trying so hard to ignore. Her breath hitched as she felt how hard, how hot, how _huge_ he felt against her small hand.

It further cemented the fact that this little liaison was going to be a little more than different compared to her other one-night stands.

Zenos stared her down, smirking softly at her reaction then hooked her thumb on the waistband of his breeches. Eve went even redder as he guided her to remove the last offending clothing, allowing his erection to spring up before her, unashamed and proud.

Eve swallowed as her hand hovered over it, fingers twitching a little as she pondered how she would even start with this behemoth before her.

As her hand kept hovering over his member, Zenos eased her smallclothes down, exposing her breasts and nether regions. The miqo’te shivered as she felt her entrance, wet from arousal, cool against the air.

Zenos took her legs and lifted her hips off the ground, eyes examining her womanhood curiously. Eve blushed and closed her eyes as his fingers grazed against her.

“So delicate,” Zenos murmured under his breath, his index finger circling her entrance lightly. “This…is what I hoped to see.”

Eve swallowed as she dared peek one eye open. He was still gazing down at her entrance as he continued to play with her, his touch surprisingly gentle.

Was this really the man whom she had brutally fought against? Who had struck fear in her heart like no other Garlean had? Not even an Ascian had struck her with such paralyzing emotion.

Eve’s hips bucked as Zenos’s finger brushed over her clit. The prince hesitated then ran his finger over her clit again. Eve mewled as she bucked her hips again. Zenos smirked wider as he began rubbing it deliberately.

Eve tossed her head from side to side, moaning and grinding her hips against his hand, earning extra stimulation. Zenos smirked as he watched her, rubbing her hardened button more and more.

Eve hardly noticed that he slipped a finger in, until it began thrusting into her. She moaned, swallowing down her drool and letting her hips move, greedy and eager to seek for pleasure.

“Zenos…”

“Eve.”

Eve gasped as Zenos leaned down to kiss her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring on how he found out her name. 

The kiss broke as Zenos slid his fingers out and braced his cock against her. The miqo’te whimpered and shuffled a little.

“Can we…can we um…I’d like to move to a different position.”

The way his eyes stared her down unnerved her, especially in the lamp’s light. Zenos pressed her shoulders down, looking over her.

“Let me see you, dear friend. I would like to see how…bonding this position can be.”

Eve’s breath hitched as the tip of his member breached her. Zenos’s eyes closed as he paused, a pleasured breath passing his lips.

Eve looked down, trembling as she saw what was left of his member, pulsating and waiting to be pushed further in. 

Zenos shifted and Eve flattened herself to the tent, turning her head and biting her knuckles.

She expected a firm thrust, anything to solidify her image of him as a violent hunter.

Yet, he still took his time to push into her, slipping in ilm after ilm until his hips were flushed against hers.

They let out a collective breath, Zenos fully on top of her now, resting his head against hers, his fingers brushing her cheek.

“Eve. Look at me.”

Eve’s eyes fluttered open as she turned to look up at him in all his regal glory. He smiled down at her, his hand brushing her hair out of her eyes and caressing her ear. She purred quietly to his touch.

“I…don’t understand,” she whispered.

Zenos chuckled softly. “What is there to understand? Dear hero, you are lying here with your enemy, willingly being taken. You’ve opened up to me and I intend to take full advantage.” He pressed his lips to her skin. “Few have lain with you, taken you to the heavens, wrought cries of bliss from you…each have locked a bond with you.”

He laced his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand. “So many friends you have locked away in your heart. Always surrounded by others, like moths flocking to a flame. You’ve never been alone, never will be.

And now, to feel you in my grasp…such pure, raw feeling…so…real…”

Eve’s left ear twitched as she recalled how Zenos reacted to her defeating him and Shinryu. It was as if he had lived in the dark forever and only had just felt the warmth of the sun in that moment.

The miqo’te raised a hand to cup Zenos’s face, brushing the stray hairs away from his face.

“Hear. Feel. Think.”

Zenos looked into Eve’s eyes for a few moments before descending to capture her lips in a fierce kiss. Eve wrapped her limbs around him in response, kissing back and it was like the dam broke.

Zenos held her hips up and began sliding in and out of her, making her toes curl as she moaned in bliss. He stretched her channel with his girth, bringing tears to her eyes but she rode it out, especially when she felt his face bury itself in the crook of her neck after their kiss broke.

She rubbed his back, kissing his head and moaning louder at he moved faster and smoother into her. Her purring grew with every deep thrust into her core, her body singing with raw joy and lust from this sinfully delightful coupling.

She let out a strangled gasp as he sunk his teeth into her collarbone and his hand grasped the base of her tail, rubbing and tugging it as he pounded her.

“Mine,” he hissed against the newly formed hickey. “My friend, my dearest friend, my enemy…”

Eve yowled as he sharply pulled on her tail and arched her back as he embraced her tightly, nearly crushing her. Her eyes rolled back as logic flew out of her mind.

“Yours…” she whimpered.

Zenos roared as he slammed into her, his hot seed filling her insides and spilling onto the floor of the tent. Eve’s voice nearly broke with her scream of ecstasy as she came shortly after, her cunt milking the member hungrily as she trembled from the intense orgasm.

Zenos growled softly as he recovered, holding her close to his body as his hot breaths brushed her neck, making her shiver.

Eve caught her breath as she stared at the swinging lamp above them, sighing as she calmed down, purring in delight.

She gasped when Zenos moved, bringing her with him as he sat cross legged with her still impaled on him. He hugged her close to his chest, leaning his head against hers and stroking her back.

Eve slowly eased her hips up and yelped when Zenos firmly pulled her down.

“No,” he murmured as he kept nuzzling her.

Eve shuddered as her cunt spurted a couple more squirts of her love juices from the sudden action. She leaned against his chest, trembling his grasp.

He pulled away, tilted her chin up and kissed her again. He lazily stroked her tail and she embraced him tighter, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

They pulled away for air and Zenos cupped Eve’s cheek. “Stay with me.”

Eve’s earring jingled as her ears twitched. “Alright.”

Zenos embraced her tighter, nuzzling against her. Eve purred as she closed her eyes and rested against him, smiling softly as she heard his heartbeat.


	3. Tired One in the Morning

Eve didn’t remember how she ended up tangled in sheets with the man who was considered a monster to…perhaps the whole world. She just knew that she really wanted a wash, even a quick dip into a river or somewhere to just cool down.

Her left ear twitched as cool fingers brushed up and down it, tracing the bite marks. She stirred, slowly cracking her brown eyes open to look up at the garlean before her. He looked relaxed, hand propping his head up as he caressed her ear, eliciting soft, tired purrs from her.

She gasped softly as he grabbed her arm and rolled them over, so she was sprawled on top of his nude form. Her tail swayed to retain her balance as Zenos smirked softly, running a hand down her back gently.

Eve’s ears pricked as she felt something nudge her, something hot and…sticky.

“Z-Zenos, we shouldn’t…”

Eve gasped as she was gently pulled down, chest flush against his. Her tail lashed from side to side as her thighs were spread and the tip of his member was pushed against her entrance.

She was still a little sticky from their previous coupling, but it still hurt a little as he eased the tip into her. His hands grasped her legs, that lay against his sides, to keep her still. Eve took a deep breath, trembling in his grasp.

“Zenos, we really shouldn’t…”

“Says who?” he challenged. “Do you not feel the same ecstasy as I?”

“I doubt you feel sore,” Eve huffed to which he smirked wider. “But we just woke up and we need to…”

She yelped as he eased an inch deeper into her. The prince all but grinned at her.

“…savour every waking moment,” he finished her interrupted sentence.

Eve growled softly as he raised a hand to play with the base of her tail. He gently grasped her, making her yelp, especially when he lifted her hips to move her back and pushing in a little deeper. The miqo’te slapped his chest.

“Alright, alright, let me go, I’ll do it myself!”

Zenos raised an eyebrow and lifted his hands off her. Eve braced her hands on his chest and lifted her hips to move them back. The garlean sighed as she took him more and more into her. She whimpered as he stretched her poor pussy, her hips relaxing as she realised, she had taken him to the hilt once again.

Zenos lay back, one hand caressing her hip whilst the other traced her leg. Eve breathed deeply, swallowing as her inner walls clenched. They stayed like that for a while, the poor miqo’te breathing heavily, the garlean moaning gently as his member was squeezed by her spasming muscles.

Eve swallowed as she clenched her fists. “I would prefer to go slowly…”

“I have no objections.”

Eve’s ear twitched as she looked into his eyes. She nodded and slowly lifted her hips, eyes fluttering to a close as she felt his member throb inside her. She took her time in riding him, her pleasured breaths getting louder and higher as his member brushed against her pleasure spots time and again.

Zenos matched her heavy breaths, his gaze never leaving her pleasure-stricken face as she lost herself to her baser lustful instincts.

“Look at me,” he demanded. Eve turned her head away and he grabbed her face. “I said look at me.”

Eve paused in her movements and slowly cracked her eyes open to look down at him. Her heart raced as she saw those cold eyes, piercing into her very soul and reminding her of their clashes.

She was reminded…of the last time she was in this position. Her heart broke as tears welled in her eyes.

“No…I can’t do this…”

Zenos sat up and grasped her hips, keeping her impaled so she couldn’t wriggle out of his grasp. 

“Why not?” he asked as she leaned away from him, closing her eyes. “Look at me.”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

Eve whimpered as he gripped her arms, pulling her flush against him. She squirmed feebly as he watched her despairing expression.

“Am I truly so repulsive?”

Eve shook her head. “I just…I don’t want to do this anymore, I’m sorry…”

“Why?”

Tears rolled down Eve’s cheeks. His finger touched her cheek to collect them and she slapped his hand away.

“If you’re truly that wanting then at least let us change position.”

“Nay. Not if you are hoping to avoid me.”

Eve scoffed. “What does it matter? Surely the great Zenos didn’t lose his virtue to the Warrior of Light?”

She hissed when he grasped and pulled her ear. “Mind your tone. If you are so eager to know, I have attended pleasure houses. I have bedded whores to satiate my carnal desire, made them cry and scream louder than you have.” Eve bared her teeth as he released her ear and cupped her face. “What I want from you is different. I want more than physical bliss, more than a release of endorphins.”

Eve opened her eyes in surprise, looking up at him. Tears still rolled down her pale skin as Zenos’s lips curled up.

“I desire a connection, dear warrior.”

He wiped away her tears and Eve cast her eyes down.

“Intimacy?” she murmured. “You…you want to…”

Zenos tilted his head, brushing the hair out of her face. “You’re afraid. Why?”

Eve closed her eyes and Zenos sighed impatiently. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers.

Eve sat in his lap, tail swaying from side to side slowly. After a few minutes of silence, Zenos lifted his head.

“You’ve lost those you shared close bonds with.”

Eve scoffed. “Don’t try to understand.”

Zenos gripped her shoulders tight, threatening to leave bruises. “… Relax yourself.”

Eve’s eyes flew open as she was moved so that she was underneath the prince. He supported her back, his blue eyes staring down at her.

“Feel me, hero. Take pleasure in me.”

Eve gasped as he pulled back and set a steady rhythm of thrusting into her. She moaned, closing her eyes and wrapping her legs around his hips. Her nails raked down his back, making him groan in bliss.

“Yes, like that, hero. Lose yourself.”

Eve’s moans grew louder as she kept scratching his back, trying to keep a solid grip. Her legs trembled with each thrust to her core. She felt drool collecting in her mouth, making her swallow it down, only for it to be replaced. Her body shivered from the bliss, making her brain go fuzzy.

“Z-Zenos,” she whimpered, and he groaned in response. “F-Faster. Harder, I…I…”

Zenos moved his hips faster, pounding her deep and hard to satiate her carnal cravings.

“My beautiful beast,” he whispered, hot breath dancing across her skin before he claimed her lips.

Eve moaned against his lips that so possessively claimed her, adjusting her arms so she could wrap them around his neck and pull herself closer to him. Their tongues clashed in a duel of their own as they clung onto each other, taking pleasure in each other.

She broke the kiss first and yowled in pleasure, arching her back as her body spasmed. Zenos watched her blissful expression with wide eyes, fucking her harder until he finally reached his peak, roaring triumphantly as he filled her with his seed.

Eve breathed heavily, resting her arm across her eyes as she lay in his arms, catching her breath. Zenos gently took her arm away from her face to look down at her, looking as dishevelled as she.

The prince carefully eased them back in a sitting position, maintaining the penetration. Eve nuzzled against him, closing her eyes and purring as she rested against his chest.

She’ll never admit it to him, but it certainly felt nice to be wrapped up in his arms.

Their peaceful afterglow was interrupted by her linkpearl. They locked eyes, the ringing continuing as the seconds ticked by.

“Leave it,” he whispered.

She shook her head. “It will just worry them.”

Zenos pressed his lips together as Eve reached up to press on the pearl in her ear.

“Morning,” she said with a soft yawn.

 _“Eve!”_ Alisaie’s voice rung in her ear. _“Did I wake you?”_

“You could say so. What time is it anyway?”

_“Well…alright, it is early. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know…”_

“Sorry, Alisaie, can you give me a minute?”

Eve let the pearl go and lifted her hips. She held a finger up at Zenos when he grabbed her hips to push them back down.

“No. I need to take this outside.”

Zenos narrowed his eyes before letting her go. Eve fumbled with the scattered clothes, grabbing what she thought was her shirt. She put it on and blushed when she realised it was Zenos’s. She was about to take it off when he laid a hand on her shoulder.

“You’d best talk to your comrade before they get more worried.”

Eve hesitated before nodding and scrambling out of the tent.

His shirt pretty much covered her private areas, in fact she was sure she could make a dress out of it if she just put on a belt.

The cool, damp grass against her feet was welcome as she stumbled a few steps away from the tent before pressing down on the linkpearl.

“Right, what did you wake me up for?” she murmured a little grumpily.

_“Huh, I’ll be sure to have Alphinaud call you when we need you from now on then. I just wanted to let you know Tataru has contacted us. She says she has news for us, and we should meet her in Kugane.”_

“Kugane. Right. I’ll see if I can get a ship by tonight.”

_“We could always meet you. Where are you right now?”_

“Gridania. I’ll take an airship to Limsa. Can you just give me time to freshen up and prepare?”

_“Sure! We’ll see you at the docks.”_

Eve nodded as she let go of the linkpearl and took a deep breath of fresh morning air. She rubbed her eyes, jumping a little when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Zenos, clad in naught but his trousers.

“No rest for the Warrior of Light, I see.”

Eve shrugged as she turned to him. “…What now?” Zenos tilted his head and the miqo’te hunched her shoulders. “What are you going to do now?”

Zenos cupped Eve’s face and tilted her head up so she could look at him. “Does it matter?”

“Kind of? You’re meant to be dead. I don’t think others will be as calm as me if they find you.”

“If they find me.”

“I hate to tell you this but you’re not exactly…the right build to be inconspicuous.”

Zenos smirked as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. “Think of this as a head start, dear warrior. You run along to your next quest and I shall pursue you.” Eve stepped back a little, tail going up in alarm. He smirked wider. “Tis the chase that is more thrilling than the capture.”

The miqo’te sighed. “I shouldn’t let you go free.”

“But will you?”

Eve’s left ear spasmed.

On the one hand, she should kill him. For the sake of those who lost their lives and homes in Ala Mhigo and Doma. For the sake of survivors who may fall to his blade should he be left alive.

On the other hand, should she really kill him like this? Could she? After willingly bedding him with such intimacy? 

The miqo’te parted her lips and froze. Her ears pricked and she shoved the garlean back. He staggered, grabbing her arms and pulling her with him.

Eve pressed him to the rocky wall, standing straight and alert, her eyes focused on the path that wasn’t too far from where she had chosen to make camp.

The footsteps grew closer and closer…until a white chocobo came into view. Upon it were two males, a hyur and a miqo’te. The miqo’te had his arms wrapped around the hyur’s waist, looking up at him with sweet adoration.

Eve smiled softly at the romantic scene, almost forgetting she had one of her greatest enemies pinned. She was shaken out of her reverie when Zenos took her hands and squeezed them.

“Do you know them?”

Eve glanced up at him then back at the couple before they disappeared out of view. “Um…they look familiar? But I’m not sure. I didn’t think there would be bonding ceremonies this early in the day.”

“Bonding ceremonies?”

Eve’s ears pricked as she looked up at him then stepped away. “It’s a ceremony where two souls pledge their undying love to one another. Surely you have something similar in Garlemald?”

Zenos’s blank stare was all she needed as an answer. With a resigned sigh, Eve pulled away and placed her hands on her hips.

“…I’m going to go to Kugane. Do as you will but mark my words, I won’t be as lenient next time.”

Zenos hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet her gaze. “Next time, I sincerely long for a clash of blades.”

Eve swallowed and pushed his wrist away. “Of course, you would.”

She turned on her ankle and went back into the tent to get changed. She scrabbled to get Zenos’s shirt off and get her own clothes on.

About five minutes of hasty changing, she rolled out of the tent, looking a little dazed.

Zenos sat by the ashes of the campfire, fixing his greaves on. Eve approached him with his shirt, handing it to him.

“…”

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Zenos then grabbed Eve by the front of her shirt and pulled her down for a kiss.

Eve awkwardly stumbled and ended straddling his lap, beating her fists against his shoulders as they fought for dominance. Zenos’s grip around her was firm as she wriggled about like a fish out of water.

Soon enough, she yielded, gently prying her lips away so she could breathe.

“Zenos, _enough_.” She yelped when he embraced her tightly, lips grazing her left ear.

“Grow stronger. Sharpen those claws. Live for each second.” He gripped her tighter. “I will come for you and I expect more of a fight before you submit.”

Eve’s nostrils flared as he caressed her back. “I can’t grow stronger if you keep clinging to me like an overgrown babe who needs its mother in every waking moment.”

Zenos let out a soft, amused noise before releasing her. Eve leapt out of his lap and grabbed her items and packing them away. 

Before long, the campsite was cleared and Eve was all but ready to leave. She hesitated as she stepped onto the path and turned to Zenos. He lingered by the extinguished campfire, a hand on his katanas as he nodded to her.

Eve swallowed as she turned away and travelled to Gridania, ready to embark on whatever quest Tataru had waiting in Kugane.


End file.
